


Candy Floss

by GlitterCake20



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Domestic Fluff, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Thiam, cum, cuteness, pink sweater, sleepy Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 03:51:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14228625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterCake20/pseuds/GlitterCake20
Summary: Inspired by Cody's damn pink hoodie.





	Candy Floss

Liam made his way down the stairs, pulling Theo’s bubblegum pink hoodie over his head, adjusting the band of his gray sweats. He stopped by Jenna’s empty room, sliding his feet into her oversized unicorn slippers. Shuffling to the kitchen he found Theo yawning and waiting with a cup of coffee.

 

“Hey baby” Liam walked over to where Theo sat giving him a sleepy kiss, humming at the feel of the chimera’s warm lips on his.

 

Theo stared at him barely kissing back, Liam looked unusually soft in his hoodie, like something he just needed to cuddle all day. His creamy skin, puffy morning lips and that mane of golden bed hair. Fuck he was sexy, “Babe, you look… uh fucking amazing with that on”

 

“Hmm, well it's mine now” his voice was still half comatose, croaky and deep. He grabbed the fish food, tossing a few flakes in the bowl as part of his usual morning routine when two strong arms snaked around his waist, coffee-warmed lips pressed to his neck.

 

“Looks better on you anyway,” Theo replied, his voice vibrating on Liam’s skin. His body broke out in goosebumps despite the warm hoodie he had on. He could never control these things where the chimera was concerned. To be truthful he still found it hard to believe a guy so perfect could be in to him, little did he know those were Theo’s exact thoughts.

 

Theo handed Liam a cup of coffee, still gawking at how lovely he looked in pink, his eyes sparkled over the rim as he watched Liam put his thick black glasses on and shake out the newspaper. _Fuck,_ he looked even hotter like that.

 

The little wolf caught him staring and snorted, “What?!”

 

"Nothing! You just look so fucking cute,"

 

Liam winked at him and glanced back down at the paper. Theo watched as he tried to read, his head propped in his hand, but he dozed off every couple of seconds. Dirty blonde hair flopped back as Liam's head jerked when Theo giggled, “Liam, why don’t you go back to bed?”

 

“Why would I go to bed when there is an actual Demigod standing in my kitchen?” he made a ‘pshh’ sound and shook his head, smiling into the hoodie as he looked away.

 

Having finished his coffee Liam spun around and placed his mug in the sink, yawning as he strode to Theo and wriggled himself in between the chimera’s legs. The lazy werewolf’s body leaned in, resting his head on Theo’s shoulder, his face nuzzled in his neck. “Hmm, you smell so good”

 

“What do I smell like?” Theo asked tilting his head to give Liam better access, his hands rubbing comforting circles over Liam’s back.

 

“Like _mine_ ,” Liam said without pause, delving his nose into the hollow under Theo’s jaw, “and like everything I ever wanted”

 

“I love you” Theo whispered as he slipped his hands under the hoodie, massaging Liam’s back and tugging him closer. The chimera also scented his favorite smell in the world, the hot breath and wet lips in his neck awakened certain parts of Theo.

 

“And I love you” Liam replied, licking over a vein before gently grazing his teeth over the delicate flesh. Delicious whines escaped Theo’s mouth and Liam turned to the source of the sound, planting soft kisses on the chimera’s lips. Theo parted his lips meeting Liam’s tongue, firm hand curling around his jaw moving his head the way Liam craved it as he licked into his mouth, humming happily. a

 

Theo’s hand roamed down to Liam’s already hard cock. He smoothed back and forth over the material and his nails scarped over the tip, feeling the wet spot bleed through. “Fuck baby, so hard” he croaked against Liam’s open lips.

 

He took Liam out of the sweats, wrapping his hand around and stroking up and down the hard length. He leaned up for another kiss and Liam pressed his forehead to Theo’s, melting into his warm palm, “Feels so good Theo, don’t stop”

 

Theo pushed the pink hoodie up over Liam’s chest. He leaned down, flicking his tongue over Liam’s nipple before sucking it into his mouth, still languidly stroking his cock. He kissed a circle around the bud, stopping just above Liam’s heart where he sucked on the taut skin. Theo hummed in approval of the dark purple bruise that formed on the beta’s pec, “Matches your top” he said with a grin, marveling at his work before it ebbed away again.

 

The wolf smiled, bucking up into Theo’s hand, he needed more. Nudging Theo’s head down, Liam groaned in delight when he sank to his knees, spreading his legs and leaning his upper body back against the counter. Theo slid Liam's sweats down to his thighs and kissed along the inside of the sturdy legs, nibbling softly when Liam sighed, “Theo, please”

 

The chimera smiled and flattened his tongue licking a long stripe from Liam's balls, up to his shaft. He peered up at Liam when he reached the tip, his eyes lidded. Theo flipped his tongue over the tip fast, lapping up the thick drop of pre-cum gathered there.

 

Liam gasped and clutched Theo’s hair, thrusting his cock into his open mouth. He pushed in deep and Theo blinked away the wetness forming in his eyes… “That's it baby, hold it there”

 

Theo made a faint gagging sound as Liam moved his hips forward and back again ever so slightly, rubbing soothingly over Theo's throat until he relaxed, “Perfect baby, you're perfect… so deep. Good job,”

 

Wet pants and gasps left Theo's mouth when Liam pulled out, he swiped up the drizzle of spit from his boyfriend's chin, smearing it into Theo's lips.

 

Theo looked fucking amazing like that, desperate and greedy for Liam, so willing and keen to take him down again. Liam cupped Theo's chin, his other hand grasped a fist full of the chimera's hair and tugged his head back.

 

He leaned down and placed a wet, sloppy kiss on Theo's open mouth. He straightened himself again, leaning back when Theo surged forward to take Liam's cock into his mouth only to be pulled back just as his lips touched the tip.

 

"What do you want baby?" Liam teased, an amused smile dancing on his face.

 

"Let me suck it Liam, please,"

 

Liam let him closer, his tongue out and ready to lap over the slit but Liam yanked his head back again. Theo moaned pushing forward against Liam's hold, wanting to smile but also just desperate to suck his cock already. "Fuck, you're pretty babe"  Liam said low, his voice raspy.

 

"Liam..." Theo's voice cracked as he followed a string of cum that leaked from the tip just out of his reach. 

 

Theo pushed forward again and this time Liam pulled his head toward his cock, forcing deep into the chimera's throat. Theo hummed and groaned, eyes squeezing shut and his nails dug into Liam's thighs. Liam felt Theo's throat clench tight around his cock, "Relax it baby, breath through your nose"

 

An easy exhale had Theo's throat loosen, "Perfect... look at you, _fuck_ " Liam breathed the praise, biting his lips.

 

Watery green irises stared up at Liam, Theo’s pretty mouth stretched around Liam's girth, eyes pleading. Liam released Theo's hair and Theo bopped his head back and forth rapidly, "Fuck baby, yes... yes..." Liam tossed his head back, hands on Theo's face as he moved, fast and wet.

 

It was too hot and too wet and Theo's way too pretty for Liam to last longer, "Theo... Theo, I'm gonna.... _Oh god_... Theo... ah _fuuuuck_ " Liam pulled away just as he came, holding Theo's face still as he decorated it with sticky beads. 

 

Theo held his tongue out letting the last drop fall on it, licking it up. "Does that taste good baby?" Liam asked stroking over Theo's cheek, his thumb circling Theo's temple. The chimera nodded enthusiastically and took his hard and leaking dick out, letting it rest on the front of his pants in an asking gesture, big eyes flickering up at Liam as he licked his lips clean.

 

A smile broke out across Liam's face, “Come here” he yanked Theo up by his pajama shirt, driving his tongue deep in the chimera’s mouth, kissing him hard, tasting his release on those gorgeous lips. Fucking heaven.

 

Liam’s hand slid down low, gripping Theo tight and he jerked fast, the chimera panted wildly in his ear, bracing himself on the counter behind Liam. The beta lifted his sweater, keeping it up under his arms, “Come for me baby” he said tapping his stomach.

 

Theo whimpered and his knuckles turned white on the counter, “Liam…. fuck” He panted and moaned, his thighs shuddered and twitched as he came in thick and fast bursts that ran down his boyfriend’s ripped abs.

 

Liam pumped until he could feel Theo relax in his hold. He licked a few drops of cum from his hand before taking hold of Theo's face, kissing his forehead, “I should wear pink more often” Liam murmured. 

Theo beamed, his face resting in his boyfriend’s hands, open mouth panting against Liam's palm, "You can wear a black bag and I'd still cream my pants for you babe"

 


End file.
